The Bane of Olympus
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Lyssa is an unwanted and unknown Greek goddess. After being banished from Olympus, and forgotten by mortals, she is out for revenge. She has gathered a group of half-blood heroes to help her fight, lead by a son of Zeus and a daughter of Hades. The Olympians have their own force, lead by a child of Aphrodite and one of Hestia. T for violence. SYOC form inside. SYOC Closes Apr. 15


**A/N: New story! New story! NEW STORY! Sorry, I'm just psyched for the new CSI tomorrow. I'll calm down.**

**Lyssa: But calm isn't good, child. Calm is out of my realm!**

**Me: Exactly, Miss Goddess of Mad Rage, Frenzy and Rabies. They should give you the title Goddess of Serial Killers, Terrorists, Criminals and Crazy Animals. **

**Lyssa: How dare you!**

**Me: I am a Candor. I only speak the truth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. PJO/HoO belongs to Rick Riordan, the biggest troll in children's writing.**

**Prologue**

A lone figure wandered the streets of Olympus. Her caramel blonde hair whipped her face as the wind blew it in all directions. Her violet eyes scanned the deserted city for any signs of life. She found none. It was the day of the Summer Solstice, so every god, Olympian or otherwise, was at the Council, but she wasn't invited. She was banished from Olympus for sending minor gods and half-bloods mad with rage.

Approaching the throne room, she tied her hair into a ponytail and pushed open the door. The conversation in the room stopped immediatly.

"Lyssa." Hera spat.

"Hera." she spat back.

"We banned you from Olympus. Why are you here?" Hera blanched.

"I have come to tell you that your city shall be in ruins within the year. I have a group of half-bloods worse than any evil force you could imagine. We will destroy all you thought was peaceful and cast all of you to Tartarus." Lyssa stated. Before anyone could respond, she had disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke.

"Husband, we must alert the other half-bloods. War on Olympus another time would send us to shambles." Hera concluded. The rest of the Solstice was spent planning fail-safes and protections for Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: This story is an SYOC. Also, here, Lyssa is the fatherless daughter of Nyx, not Zeus and Hera. Lyssa is the goddess of Mad Rage, Frenzy and Animal Rabies. There are two differnt SYOC forms: Good and Evil.**

**Three Rules:**

**1. No children of Artemis, Hera or Hestia**

**2. Be detailed. Please**

**3. No Romans.**

**Submissions due by April 15**

**If you read my short list of rules, label your PM 'Triscadecaphobia -SYOC Form'**

**Good**

**Name:**

**Species: (Half-Blood, Mortal, Nyad, Dryad, Neriad, etc.)**

**Age:**

**Skills/Talents:**

**Parents:**

**Weapon:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Weakness:**

**Extras:**

**Evil**

**Name: **

**Godly Parent:**

**Age:**

**Abilities:**

**Weapon:**

**Appearence:**

**Outfit:**

**Grudge Against Olympus:**

**Weakness:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Extras:**

**My Characters:**

**Good**

**Name: Arcari Romana**

**Species: Minor Godling**

**Age: 15**

**Skills/Talents: Flame-Retardent, Fire User, Healing Powers, Perfect Aim**

**Parents: Fatherless child of Hestia, was born from the Hearth.**

**Weapon: Fire, bow and arrow**

**Fighting Style: Shoot first, ask questions later.**

**Appearance: Auburn hair, flame-coloured eyes. 5'6", lethe figure. Freckles. **

**Outfit: smoke-coloured skinny jeans, flame-orange tank top, black, knee-high combat boots, black, spiked dog collar.**

**Likes: Seclusion, Force, Darkness, Sharpening Knives.**

**Dislikes: People, Light, Empty Quiver**

**Fatal Flaw: Love. Arcari has too much love for her mother, so she would die for her.**

**Weakness: Water, Rain**

**Extras: Arcari is allergic to perfume.**

**Evil**

**Name: Leanne Dawson**

**Godly Parent: Hades, Lord of the Dead, legacy of Nemisis, goddess of Revenge**

**Age: 14**

**Abilities: Shadow Travel, Raising the Dead**

**Appearance: Charcoal Black hair, navy blue eyes, pale skin, slim figure, 5'2"**

**Outfit: Black, strapless corset, ripped, faded, black denim mini skirt, knee high black converse, black dog collar, black bracelets, skull ring, black lace fingerless gloves.**

**Grudge Against Olympus: Her father, Hades, and her uncles, Zeus and Poseidon, took an oath to not have any more children after WWII, which was abholished the summer of 2009. Admittedly, Leanne was born in 2004, five years before. **

**Weakness: Achilles Curse**

**Fatal Flaw: Holding Grudges**

**Extras: None**

**Good Guys Leader:**

**Name: Arianna Diardro**

**Age: 17**

**Species: Half-Blood**

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair with a silver and gold streak down the side, misty green eyes, lethe body, 5'9"**

**Parents: Joseph Diardro and Aphrodite**

**Abilities: Charmspeak**

**Reason She Is Leader: Arianna is leader because she has been on many quests, has spent 9 years at Camp Half-Blood and is one of the best swordfighters. **

**Fatal Flaw: Loyalty**

**Bad Guys Leader: (Besides Lyssa)**

**Name: Daniel Allan Carter**

**Age: 19**

**Godly Parent: Zeus, Lord of the Sky**

**Appearance: Once jet black hair he died burgandy, electric blue eyes, muscular figure, 6'4"**

**Grudge Against Olympus: Daniel is the younger half-brother of Thalia and Jason Grace, the children of Zeus(Jupiter) and Alabama Grace, an '80s TV actress. Daniel was never supposed to be born because of the Oath. He was born in 1999, a decade before the legendary Percy Jackson got the brothers to abholish the Oath.**

**Why He is Leader: Daniel is the most powerful half-blood on Lyssa's side of the war, so he was chosen by Lyssa herself to lead the troops. **

**Fatal Flaw: To be unearthed (Unknown) **

**Extra: Achilles Curse**


End file.
